Shinigami and Kitsune
by chocoholic123
Summary: When Nanami's friend from England comes to Japan as a transfer student, she remeets the demon which was supposed to be her soon-to-be-mate. How will everything turn out, as she meets her friend, Kurama, causing jealousy to burst inside the kitsune? tomoe x oc nad summary.


**HII! Hope you enjoyed the Haruka x oc one shot that I wrote. Once more sorry if Haru was a tad bit ooc. Now, for a Tomoe x oc oneshot fanfiction. Sorry if Tomoe is a bit ooc. Enjoy.**

" Nanami-chan! A Paris Kamichi is here!" Mizuki said with a grin on his face.

" Let her enter Mizuki. Tomoe! Meet my best friend Paris Kamichi from London, England."

" No. She is a human, isn't she?"

Meet Paris Kamichi, a girl Nanami met, at her school, a transfer student from London, England. Paris is not a normal girl. Wanna know why? Girl's a Shinigami, a Death God, but only a tengu(Kurama) and Nanami knew that.

" Nanami! Uwahh! I missed you! How's life as the new Earth God?"

At the entrance, was a blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes, wearing red maroon long jeans and a purple dress, tied the back of her neck. Her blonde haired was tied in a bun, her shin-length boots made a "click clack click clack" sound on the wooden floor boards of the temple.

" YOU! You're that shinigami who befriended that Tengu!" Tomoe screamed with a look of displeasure written all over his face. Ryuu-ou, Kurama and other fellow youkai friends of Nanami all looked at Tomoe with a look of question on their faces.

" Paris! What are you doing here? I thought you're still training to be a full fledged shinigami! What a surprise to see you here!" After saying that sentence, Tomoe glared at Kurama, making said tengu slightly tense.

Before a fight would break up between the tengu and the kitsune, Nanami said while glaring at her familiar" Now, now everyone, let's go to the dining room for dinner , while Tomoe will prepare a room for Paris, won't you Tomoe?" And all Tomoe could do, was just slightly nod, fear of being punished by his mistress.

" This will be your room, ms Kamichi. I will come tonight once more, to send you your dinner." Tomoe said, while closing the door. He entered the room slowly, having a slight seductive aura around him, making Paris a bit horny.

" Ohh? Is dinner all you will provide me with tonight, _Tomoe-kun_? Unless, you want to show me what I have to expect tonight." She finished, trailing her finger up and down Tomoe's chest, slightly grazing over his hardened groin.

Tomoe groaned in pleasure, unable to make a smart come back on what Paris said. " What's the matter kitsune? Cat got your tongue?" A seductive and lustful smirk slowly made its way to Paris's mouth, turning on Tomoe more than ever.

" You know Paris, if this continue on, I might not be able to prepare dinner in this rate. Nanami would have my head for this." Tomoe, only able to gasp out that sentence, when Paris grabbed his throbbing groin in a powerful hold, causing Tomoe to gasp in pleasure.

Biting his tongue to prevent himself from moaning, short gasps and sighs of pleasure are the only things escaping his mouth, as Paris slowly stroked him, the smirk still pasted on her face.

Unable to contain himself much longer, Tomoe grabbed Paris by her head, gently not roughly, then slammed his lips to hers, grazing his fangs lightly over her lips. Paris moaned in Tomoe's mouth in pleasure, wrapping her arms around Tomoe's neck, one of them gently making its way up, reaching his soft ears, tugging and playing with them.

Grabbing her legs, Tomoe placed them around his waist, her heels slightly digging at his hips. Tomoe then slammed Paris to the wall of her room, groping her chest and ass over and over again, making Paris moan in utter pleasure. Gasping for air, a flushed Paris whispered " If you don't want to be punished by that mistress of yours, I suggest you go and prepare dinner. Just tell Nanami that we had a slight fight and bicker. I sound-proofed the room so no one heard a single sound."

" Done. I will bring you your dinner later in the night, ms Kamichi," Tomoe said, while fixing his clothes, hair, and continued, " and our fun and games would continue after you eat Paris."

Leaning down, Tomoe grazed his fangs over Paris's ear lobe, licking and biting, before whispering " I hope you are ready for some heavy pounding, Paris dearest. Oh and one more thing, sound-proof the room. Make it stronger than it already is. I don't want anyone to hear our little fun and games."

Paris nodded quickly, a blush threatening to form. She placed a chaste kiss on Tomoe's lips, drawing blood, and slipping her tongue to Tomoe's lips. Both unhuman beings fought for dominance, until they broke apart.

Paris used a little potion and sprayed it around Tomoe, making sure that her scent has dispersed around the air. Tomoe left the room, leaving Paris still gasping for air. Calming herself down, she went to the restroom and took a short bath, waiting for her dear Tomoe to come back.

Reaching the dining room, Kurama questioned the kitsune non-stop, asking Tomoe why he took a long time with Paris. Replying what the shinigami had advised to him. He served everyone a delicious and fancy dinner of grilled fish, miso soup and sushi. Once finished, he made a bento for Paris and headed to Paris's room.

That night, even with a triple sound-proof layered room, demons like Kurama, Mizuki and Ryuu-ou heard sounds of pleasure emitted from Paris Kamichi's room. Dear readers, guess what's happening, guess the outcome, guess the reaction.

**Hii ! once more, sorry if I made Tomoe and other characters ooc. If you're wondering the connection of Tomoe and Paris, he met****back her as a demon. This happens after Tomoe's curse has been broken. Let's just say, he met before Yukiji and decided to make her his mate, even though Paris is a Shinigami.**

**Review please. Critics and comments are accepted. Hasta la bye-bye**

**-chocoholic123, out!**


End file.
